Con los pies bien puestos en el suelo
by R.S.Black
Summary: Astoria siempre tuvo en claro que lo mejor para ella era tener los pies bien puestos en el suelo. Aunque algunas veces, también existen las excepciones-con el pelo rojo, por supuesto-. Ginny/Astoria Femslash


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Vale, bien dicen que hay una primera vez para todo y esta es la mía con el femslash. No, no soy buena, pero algo se hace. No creo que de un momento para otro Astoria y Ginny se amarán con locura y harán cosas raras en un armario para las escobas, pero imaginarlo de vez en cuando no le va mal a nadie y, definitivamente, no sé si me habrá quedado muy bien._

_Si no les gusta el femslash (léase, mujer/mujer) no lean porque no les va a agradar el fic, he dicho, el que avisa no es traidor (o algo así decía el dicho xD)_

_En fin, me despido con un beso enorme :)_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Con los pies bien puestos en el suelo.**

Astoria Greengrass bebe el té con dos cucharaditas de azúcar y el dedo meñique al aire como se supone que debe hacerse todo en el mundo al que pertenece (con el meñique al aire, no con dos cucharaditas de azúcar) y Ginevra Weasley se ha acostumbrado a tomar el whisky de fuego con el borde del vaso cubierto de sal y un toque de limón (no demasiado porque el limón le queda impregnado en los labios y le quita el sabor al alcohol, como el tequila).

El primer roce es inesperado, las bocas son torpes y algunas manos delicadas de dedos largos y uñas perfectamente cortadas (simétricas y pintadas, como siempre) se escurren por entre la ropa y son capaces de llegar a aquellos lugares a los que nadie ha sido capaz de llegar.

El contacto quema, las lenguas se buscan y el aire se acaba poco a poco, dejando espacio solo para el deseo y las risas coquetas a media voz y llenas de malas intenciones interrumpidas solamente por el sonido de las prendas cayendo al piso de aquel lugar del cual nadie recuerda el nombre, pero que no es necesario porque es perfecto para lo que van a hacer sin ser concientes (o tal vez si, pero en aquellos momentos _ellas _prefieren pensar que no).

A Astoria le faltan dedos para explorar y Ginny tiene besos de sobra y toda una noche para borrarle a mordiscos aquellas marcas invisibles de sangre, elegancia y distinción entre susurro y susurro.

Sonríen lento mientras se besan, a una le tiemblan las manos y las piernas le fallan mientras que otra tiene que morderse la lengua y apretar los párpados para no pensar en lo que su hermana diría si la viera en esas circunstancias (seguramente frunciría los labios, la miraría de mala manera y la invitaría a tomar el té como si nada hubiera pasado).

Pero pasa, claro que si, en aquella cama de resortes chirriantes, con las sábanas sucias y los pantalones a medio abrochar, el aire huele a pecado y los zapatos chocan contra el suelo provocando un sonido hueco y ahogando las risas explosivas que intentan salir pero nunca lo hacen (porque reír sería aceptar que _lo que hacen _les gusta y ninguna está dispuesta a hacerlo).

-Calla, Weasley, que pueden escucharnos.

A Ginny se le escapa una risa que es amortiguada por la mano de Astoria a quien le tiembla el pecho por reir (despacio, bajito y con una mano sobre la boca mientras arruga la nariz) se deja caer sobre ella y le roza los labios, los humedece y después ataca (rápido, agresivo y húmedo).

Si alguna vez le preguntaran, Ginny diría que esa chica de labios delgados y abdomen plano no podría ser Astoria Greengrass, una chica de la alta sociedad, de ideas claras, de manos tersas y sueños de algodón. Porque aquella chica que le saca la ropa, le besa hasta el alma y le enseña lo que no sabe, no puede ser la misma que ríe con la mirada y camina como si flotara a pesar de tener los pies _bien puestos en el suelo_.

Duermen juntas, juegan en sueños y despiertan rozándose los dedos de las manos. Nadie recuerda lo que ha pasado (pues así todo es mucho más fácil) y las dos recogen las prendas en silencio. Astoria es la primera en levantar la mirada (oscura y venenosa, llena de tormentos y lágrimas sin derramar).

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, Weasley.

-Claro.-Ginny utiliza la ironía como el camino más sencillo-solo hemos ido a tomar el té.

Ve como frunce los labios y termina de abotonar la camisa. Todo es un juego para ella que termina olvidando al amanecer, hasta que las miradas se vuelven a encontrar y las mareas de aquella pasión escondida vuelven a explotar.

Una sonríe sobre el cuello de la camisa y bebe whisky de fuego con el borde del vaso cubierto de sal. La otra arruga la nariz y ríe sin mostrar los dientes.

Como dos señoritas. Como dos desconocidas.

Como dos mujeres maduras que juegan a besarse a la hora que se toma el té.

(Con el dedo meñique al aire y poco limón, por favor).

* * *

_¿Cáscaras de limón? ¿Algún otro cítrico? ¿Algun halo de esperanza o un "deja de escribir, mujer"? Después de la señal, muchas gracias._

_(señal)_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
